


Tangled Web

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [60]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Heavy Angst, Infinity Gems, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter's journal entry for this entire experience, Precognition, Religion, Religious Conflict, everyone needs a fucking hug after this..., found god and he's an asshole..., warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was out cold, a long day and sore from one too many large caliber weapons being fired at him knocked him out the moment his head hit the pillow. He barely remembered to pull in his suit for repair before he was snoring. The moment he felt all the links and connections to the rest of the world fall away, he gasped at the sudden feeling of falling. He jerked awake and barely righted himself as his suit sprang forward in defense when he landed on his feet. “What?” He shifted, feeling off kilter as the earth seemed to move under his feet before he realized he was on a floating chunk of rock, staring off into the abyss, “Okay, no more Dishonored... I get it brain, now can you tell me what the hell is going on?”“Spider-man,” Peter jumped and spun at the voice, crouching down, expecting an attack.“Do I, know you?” He stayed on edge as he approached the thrown he hadn't realized was in the distance.“Not yet. They call me Madame Web.”
Series: The Devil's in the details [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Tangled Web

Peter was out cold, a long day and sore from one too many large caliber weapons being fired at him knocked him out the moment his head hit the pillow. He barely remembered to pull in his suit for repair before he was snoring. The moment he felt all the links and connections to the rest of the world fall away, he gasped at the sudden feeling of falling. He jerked awake and barely righted himself as his suit sprang forward in defense when he landed on his feet. “What?” He shifted, feeling off kilter as the earth seemed to move under his feet before he realized he was on a floating chunk of rock, staring off into the abyss, “Okay, no more Dishonored... I get it brain, now can you tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Spider-man,” Peter jumped and spun at the voice, crouching down, expecting an attack.

“Do I, know you?” He stayed on edge as he approached the thrown he hadn't realized was in the distance.

“Not yet. They call me Madame Web.”

“This is what I get for helping Press with an all passive stealth run, isn't it?” Peter grumbled, “Okay, so. What am I doing here?”

“There's something coming, someone, and you are not prepared for it.”

Peter shook his head, “Alright, what... what kinda 'something'? Why, why are you giving me this information now? Why ME of all people?”

“Because you are one of the only ones I've found that has a chance, at keeping the balance and still ensuring the safety of the planet.”

Peter could do no more than blink, “What now?”

“Find this, it may just save you.” Peter was suddenly on edge when he saw the pendant floating above her hand. “It may be the only chance at saving us all.”

“Lady, look, no disrespect, but that thing is hurtling through space heading for a black hole right now... We couldn't keep it on earth, that thing was pulling things to us.”

“And given your course of action, it's left us vulnerable. Retrieve it, and we might stand a chance.”

Peter grumbled as he looked around, eyes going wide at a light show in the distance, “What's that?”

“Galactus, eater of planets, destroyer of worlds. That is the Whale your father feared would swallow us up.” Peter suddenly started to feel panicked as the lights died in the distance, “And I am here to warn you, we are setting sail very soon.”

“The time stone, you want me to, get it back here?”

“Your predecessor once made a deal to ensure the planet's survival. Perhaps a page from his book can save us, yet again. Though this time, a mere deal might not be enough.”

“It would take... years, to get that stone back, even... that's if the drone hasn't powered down! How much time do we have?!”

“It is to pass, the when is what is cloudiest to me. Hurry, Spider-man, Time is the one thing we need most and yet have so little of.”

Peter fell, twisting and grunting as he landed on his bed, eyes staring at the red portal before it disappeared. “Okay, I, I wasn't dreaming...” His uplink came back online making him start at the information fed to him by his panicked brain, including an apparent supernova turning into a black hole not even a galaxy from them and studies beginning on the effect it might have on their solar system. “What do I do now?”

He ended up grabbing for his anxiety pills when he couldn't keep his hands from shaking, the next thing he did was call Strange. “Doc, hey, um, I need you to wake the fuck up, alright?”

“Peter, it's- ugh, what happened?”

“Um, I just got freaking Outsidered by this lady in like red and black, and she was on this thrown and, she went on about the time stone. And, do you know about something called Galactus?”

“Peter, slow- What? What was that last part?”

“Galactus, do, do you know what that is?”

“No,” it wasn't an answer, it was a breath of disbelief, “How did you hear that name?”

“The lady, um, Web, she said she was called Madame Web. She said that, Galactus was the Whale, and the Time stone might be the only chance we had to keep the balance, whatever that means, and save the planet, which that part is pretty self explanatory. Not really, but yeah, goals, right there.” Peter took a deep breath, “She said, you'd done it before... That, it might be a chance to save us. She said, she didn't know when it would happen but it would, and then I got this, update about scientist finding a galaxy collapsing in on itself like, really close and where ever she took me to, there was this like, massive light show and then it started just- and she said it was this Galactus thing, eating the planets.”

“Peter, calm down, I'll handle it.”

“Handle it, Doc, she tapped **me**! Why did she tap ME if you-”

“Because I'm protected by the Sanctum, Peter. Consider yourself a Prophet. You did your task warning me. I'll take care of it.”

“Doc, what are we looking at? What is this thing?”

“It's... biblical. I'll take care of it, Peter. Just, warn me if she contacts you again.”

Peter was pacing, eyes flicking through the risk of OD-ing if he took another of his already overly high dosed anxiety pills as he whined, “What happens if you can't take care of it? What if this goes wrong? What if we fucked everything up getting rid of those stones?”

“We walk the path we choose, Peter. It might be time for you to take a rest in your travel. Do yourself a favor and rest, alright? Just, get some sleep and tell that incredibly amplified brain of yours to shut the fuck up.”

Peter finally flopped down on his bed, eyes blinking before calling up screens on options and resources. Whatever that thing was... If it could create a black hole, there was no way they would survive if it was triggered near their solar system. Everything would eventually lose orbit and wither and drift... “Doc,” Peter watched the updates on his carrier drones, “The drones are still live... I might, have to go over your head on this.” One stone was the time stone, the other... Fury never told them what it was, what it could accomplish. Fury himself wasn't even sure from the information he was reading.

“Peter, what are you planning?”

“I'm looking at the coordinates for the drones now. Do you know what the other stone is? Would there be a way to figure it out?”

“I'd know it on sight... do you have any images of it?”

Peter flipped through a few pages of information, before a finger twitch sent it off to Strange, “Yeah, you should have it.”

“That's... the reality stone...”

Peter snorted, “Would that work on him? I mean, you said it yourself this guy is biblical. Are we talking-”

“There's speculation in the oldest texts, that, yes... he inadvertently created us...”

Peter whined and held onto his bottle of pills hard enough he winced as they scattered when it gave, “Doc, how, how do we kill God?”

“We, honestly, we don't. We just get him to fuck off for long enough to enjoy some more time existing.”

“Great... dad's gonna fucking love this...


End file.
